1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and terminal for sharing content, whereby the same content can be reproduced by a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not easy for users in different places to share feelings while watching the same content at the same time. In general, for a plurality of users to watch the same content, one user should transmit in advance corresponding content to addresses or devices of other users, or the plurality of users should discuss to individually execute the same content.
However, there may be a case where one user needs to reproduce predetermined content at the same time in devices of the one user and another user with only a simple manipulation. In particular, when another user is a user in an elderly age group who is not familiar with operating a device or a user of a device of which a character input is inconvenient, it may be very limited for the users to watch the same content.
Thus, it is necessary to introduce a control system for allowing one user to display the same content in devices of the one user and another user with only a simple manipulation.